


I'd Follow You

by ilithiyarys



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fight Club - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hailey upton whump, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Secret Relationship, Torture tw, Trauma, Tumblr, Upstead, What-If, What-if Challenge, Whump, Whumptober 2019, blood tw, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Hailey Upton whump. Hailey x Jay partnership / relationship.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hailey is kidnapped, beaten, and left in a house that’s rigged to kill anyone who steps foot inside. Will she survive? Will intelligence make it out alive? 
> 
> A/N: Inspired by 2x10 and also Agents of Shield. If you know you know. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing. I absolutely love Hailey Upton & Tracy Spiridakos. She's such a badass and I just wanted to see a little more whumpy action with her. So you might see some Revolution-inspired stuff as well. Maybe. We'll see ;) Also, I haven't written anything in a while, so I can only apologize.

Hailey shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her wrists rubbed against the metal cuffs, slightly digging into her skin. It had only been a couple hours since she was taken, but she’d endured a series of nasty beatings following an interrogation because of their latest case. They had no choice but to put the victim into witness protection, but Hailey was the one to suffer the consequences of that.

She was getting ready to drive home when someone had grabbed her from behind. She put up a decent struggle, but even that wasn’t enough to stop her assailant from subduing her. He’d managed to get her into a headlock with a chloroform cloth until she was unconscious. The next thing she knew, she was bound to a chair in an abandoned warehouse. Thankfully, she was quick enough to enter a distress code into her phone in the scuffle before falling unconscious. Her watch had a tracker on it, so her team would be able to find her.

Because of her frustratingly brilliant unwillingness to talk and the little time her captor had in between Intelligence coming to rescue her, he'd rigged a gun next to her, pointed at whoever would be the first to step foot through the door. He’d fled the scene, confident that his trap would work. Unable to do much, Hailey began breathing heavily, knowing that Jay would be the one bursting through that door. The last thing she wanted was to watch her partner take a bullet to the face.

_Get it together Upton, think!_

Hailey shook her head. Despite the weariness, she had to stay awake. She couldn’t risk anyone from her team dying to save her. Not today. But her body was exhausted. Her face was throbbing from the blows she’d taken earlier. Her head was pounding from being knocked so hard. Her vision was blurred from the blood that was dripping into her eye, making it incredibly difficult to see. Her mouth was duct taped shut, so it was no good to do much yelling. She quickly assessed the position of the gun beside her. It was on her left, and slightly behind her. It wasn’t positioned too high up either. The chair she’d been bound to wasn’t bolted to the ground. 

_Human shield._

Minutes had passed, and she could see the red and blue lights flashing through the windows. Hailey knew they were here. She had no more time - she had to act quickly. 

_“Chicago PD!”_

Jay. She could hear them coming towards her position. 

_Fuck!_

Hailey knew this was incredibly risky, but she couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t do it. She loved him too much.

Her breathing intensified, knowing of the incredible pain she was about to endure.

She heard Jay storm through the door. “Mmm!” she tried to yell. As Jay burst through the door, she used every last bit of her energy and every fibre of her being to jump, with the chair, in front of the gun. She felt the searing, white-hot pain of the bullet enter in her back, just below her left shoulder blade. 

“Hailey, no!” Jay shouted, as the blonde’s head lolled forward. He kicked the gun aside, falling to his knees right next to her, putting pressure on the wound on her back.

“Officer down, I repeat, we have an officer down!” Her partner yelled. “Get the medics in here now!” Jay ordered. She was unconscious, and losing too much blood. Medics Brett and Foster arrived seconds later, and began working on her. Jay had managed to find bolt cutters to get her out of her cuffs. Brett placed a neck collar on her, and the three of them collectively moved her off the chair, onto a stretcher. He was still holding onto her hand when Foster softly mentioned that he needed let go. As much as he didn’t want to, he reluctantly stepped back, allowing them to do their job. He looked at the her blood, which was smeared all over his shaking hands.

_She… She just saved my life._

Jay looked over at his partner. He was in shock. As Brett and Foster were finishing up, he saw that Hailey had been intubated, attached to IV’s, tubes, and wires. He couldn’t quite catch what they were saying, but he heard them say things like “Pneumothorax” and “lungs filling with blood.” You didn’t have to be a medical professional to know what that meant.

They quickly whisked her into the ambulance to take her to med. Jay could hear faintly hear Voight’s voice.

“Jay?”

He turned around. Voight placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Jay, son, you should go with her.” 

He nodded and ran quickly towards the ambulance, jumping into the seat. They’d closed the door, and they were off.

He looked at Hailey again, holding onto her hand. Overcome with emotion, he let his tears freely fall as he leaned over the edge of the stretcher, placing her hand against his forehead.

"Come on Hails. Don’t give up on me now."


	2. Unbind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hailey’s fight in the cabin had gone a little differently in 6x14, and what if it was Jay that came down with Dawson instead of Adam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm such a sucker for 'what ifs' so... Get ready for a lot more haha. I absolutely loved 6x14 and seeing Hailey and Burgess kick ass. Love me some strong women. I don't know about you guys, but I definitely thought they could have done a lot more with Hailey's fight scene & aftermath. Here's my very whumpy take on it : )

She’d been messing around with her zipties, looking for a chance to escape when the door opened up. One of the captors approached her, handing her a cup of water. 

“Thank you,” the blonde said as she grabbed the cup. Thinking quickly, she used the opportunity to get inside his head. “Hey wait, can you please re-do my zipties? They’re so tight, I can barely feel my hands. Please?” 

Not saying a word, he kneeled down, taking the cup from her hands, working at the ties that were binding her hands. She worked to get a conversation going.

“My name’s Allie. If you don’t mind me asking, how are you going to explain this to your wife?”

“My wife?” He entertained.

Hailey continued. “You’ve got a ring on, I see that you’re married.”

“Yeah but she don’t gotta know about any of this” He countered.

She maintained eye contact with him. “Yeah well if you love her you might wanna think about this a little bit better. Your friend goes off the rails and kills us, that’s your life. You’re never going to see your wife again.”

Hailey could tell he was doing his best to not let her get to him. She was getting into his head - it was working. So she continued pushing. “If you go to the police, get ahead of this, tell them what’s going on, there’s a good chance you could walk away from this.”

He scoffed. “You think I’m stupid?”

“No,” Hailey quickly interjected. “I think you’re smart. And I think you love your wife. If you go to the police and tell them what’s going on, there’s a good chance you could walk away from this like nothing ever happened. But if this goes sideways, you’re looking at life in prison - for what?”

He immediately reacted, pulling his knife up to her neck.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I was just trying to help.” Hailey apologized. He shakily withdrew his knife. Not wanting to let the opportunity to pass, she prompted him once more. “Can you please just re-do my zipties?”

He cut them off, allowing for the blonde to make her move. She threw a punch at his face, kicking him down. Hailey swung herself towards the pole that she’d been bound to, forcibly breaking the zipties that were around her ankles, allowing her to gain her footing. Her captor had gotten up at the same time and slammed her into the shelving unit along the wall. She’d punched him once again in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. He came back around, throwing a punch, but the blonde deflected it, countering it with a jab of her own. She kicked him again, and threw another punch, forcing him to gain his footing again.

What Hailey didn’t realize, was that he was still wielding the knife. He charged at her, pushing her into the shelving unit once more, plunging the blade right into her lower abdomen. A pained cry escaped her lips, as the feeling of the metal blade sent shockwaves through her body. He pulled the knife out, throwing her to the ground. 

“Stupid bitch. You think you can play me?” He barked, as he threw the knife aside, throwing his fist at her face. He continued punched her in the face until she slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Gaines had brought Burgess back to the basement. As they entered through the door, Kim was horrified to see the blonde laid out on the floor down the stairs. Her face was stained with blood, with blood pooling slowly under her. Logan shoved her down the stairs, tying her wrists back around the other column. 

“Just wait here, okay? We get that money from your brother, you’ll be free to go.” He fastened the last zip tie around her ankles before getting up. 

He squatted again, closer to Hailey. “You pull something like that again, I’ll put a bullet in your head.”

With that, he left the two women alone once more.

Hailey was barely conscious, breathing heavily. Kim knew it wasn’t looking good. She could tell that the other guy had messed her up. From what she could see, Hailey had a swollen black eye, she was still bleeding from a gash on the bridge of her nose, and there was blood seeping from a wound on her left side. Kim couldn’t tell how bad or deep it was, but the blood that was pooling beneath her was telling, and it was not good.

“Hailey?” Kim whispered. Hailey quietly moaned in response. She was awake.

“Oh God Hailey, what happened? I thought the plan was to wait for the right moment.”

“Found the right moment, it just didn’t really go as planned” Hailey slurred. She was exhausted.

Kim continued. “The phone call did. Okay? They’re setting up the meet right now. So we are back on plan. We sit tight, we wait for the team.”

“Okay.” 

* * *

The door opened once more, and Hailey was still lying on the ground. With the blood loss, she had no energy left in her to do anything or even try anything, for that matter. However, Gaines was furious. 

“Where is your friend?"

Burgess had escaped to try and flag down the rest of their unit to their location. 

“You can go to hell. It’s over.” Hailey breathed. 

“No. No, no, no, no. I’m just getting started.”

He stood over her, bending down to grab her by the collar of her jacket. She put up a fight, kicking him off, but he managed to come back. He noticed her wound, and aimed a punch right at where she’d been stabbed.

Hailey bellowed, curling her body to protect herself from anymore contact. Just as Gaines was getting ready to kick her again, Kim burst through the door, tackling him to the ground. She put up a fight after being choked, throwing her fair share of punches and kicks at him, eventually knocking him to the floor.

The blonde mustered up every last bit of energy she had to wrap her chains around his neck. She began choking him, uncaring if she killed him right then and there. “Hailey, I have him!” The blonde kept choking him. “Hailey, let go!"

As if they were on cue, Antonio and Jay entered through the door. “It’s us, stand down, stand down!”

Kim put her gun down, allowing Antonio and Jay to work the scene. “You alright?” Halstead asked. 

“Mhm.”

Hailey was still choking Logan. “Let him go Hailey, let go!” Antonio commanded. As she did, she slumped right into Jay’s arms, which were wrapped around her. “We got em boss, we need the EMT right now.” 

She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness once again.

"Hailey, stay with me. Hailey? Hailey! Don’t do this to me!” He shouted. His heart began racing. 

_Hold on Hailey. You’re the strongest woman I know._

* * *

Two days had past, and Hailey spent the next two days in the ICU. She’d lost a lot of blood from her fight with Billy, and during that time, Jay rarely left her side. She woke up to the sounds of beeping, hissing, and her partner snoring. 

A quiet moan escaped her lips as she tried to move. 

This managed to awaken her sleeping partner. “Hailey, hey. Don’t try to move. Take it easy.”

She felt an oxygen mask on her face and instinctively moved her hand towards it to take it off. Jay stopped her before she could even do anything. 

“Hey, hey. Take it easy partner. You were just stabbed and beaten to a pulp a few days ago. That’s supposed to help you.”

Hailey nodded. She still wasn’t able to say much - she was still very much hopped up on drugs and in so much pain. Jay reached for her hand.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Hails. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I lost you. I…” he paused, contemplating if he should admit this next thing he was going to say. She shifted her head towards him, curious as to what he was going to say next.

_Ah fuck it, I almost lost her two days ago._

He continued. “Hailey, I... love you. I mean. I really do. And I know you’re seeing Adam, but I don’t think I would have lived with myself if I never told you how I felt. I love you. And you don’t have to say it back because I know you’re seeing Adam, but-“

She quietly cut him off “Jay, I love you too.”

His face lit up. “Really?”

“Really.” She nodded.

“But.. Adam?” Jay asked.

Hailey paused, pulling the oxygen mask up a little so her words wouldn't be so muffled. “Adam… Was a fling. I realized I loved you a long time ago. And when you got shot those months ago… I thought you were dead, Jay. I didn’t know how else to process what I felt about you with the fact that I almost lost you.”

She was on the verge of tears. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." 

He rubbed her hand, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're okay. We're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I know the 'i love yous' were a little much. a girl only dream


	3. Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculation fic from the promo for the upcoming episode (7x07)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompted by Adam & Jay pulling up to the scene in the promo. Just an idea that's been floating in my head. I've also just been curious about the Jay/Adam dynamic surrounding Hailey so, there’s a little of that as well. It might be OOC but, oh well. Here we go.

The blonde fell out of the passenger seat, barely maintaining the grip on her gun. She was incredibly disoriented from the impact of their vehicle slamming into the suspect’s.

But she’d heard gunfire, causing her to spring into immediate action despite the disorientation. Was it a good idea? Probably not. But was her and her informant’s life in danger? Yes. 

Hailey braced herself against the side of the SUV and aimed her gun at the suspect, but he was relentless in shooting. She’d managed to get a couple shots out before the glass from the door’s window shattered on impact from a stray bullet, forcing the blonde to the ground. Her head was pounding, and she surprisingly couldn’t find the strength to get back up.

Her vision was swimming. She could faintly hear Jay and Adam’s panicked voices in the distance.

“Hailey?"

"Hailey, you good?!”

_Yeah, I’m fine._

She realized she couldn’t get the words out. 

“Hailey? Hailey!” Halstead shouted, as he ran towards her and fell to his knees next to her. She placed his hands on her abdomen, trying to stem the bleeding.

“Ruz! The suspect is getting away and her informant is down! Get him, I got this!”

“Copy that!” Adam shouted as he sprinted off. 

“Hailey, it’s okay. Don’t move. Keep your eyes open for me. Come on, don’t do this!” Jay pleaded.

She was real confused now. _What the hell happened?_

Jay reached for his radio. “5021 George, we have an officer and a CI down. Send a bus to my location ASAP!”

_“Copy that. ETA 3 minutes.”_

God, there was so much blood. Jay looked down at his partner, bleeding out from a gunshot wound in her abdomen. Her blood was sleeping through his hands, onto the ground. Her slow breathing gave him hope, but it was not looking good. She was losing blood much too quickly.

Hailey could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, and she wasn't sure if she had the energy to keep fighting to stay awake. _Jay..._

“Ah shit,” he muttered under his breath. He was freaking out, there was just so much blood. “Come on Hailey, open your eyes! The medics are almost here, just stay with me!” He nearly cried.

The ambulance arrived not long after. Two medics hopped out, moving as quickly as possible to assess the detective.

“What do we have?” The one medic asked.

“Uh, my partner, Detective Hailey Upton. GSW to the abdomen, um... at one point was floating in and out of consciousness, but she’s been unconscious for about five minutes now. I think she uh, might have hit her head. She was just in an accident prior to getting shot,” Jay nervously assessed. He was shaking now.

The medics switched positions with Halstead. 

“Okay, thanks detective. We’ve got it from here.”

The medics began working on her, using tons of medical terms that Jay couldn’t understand but from what they were saying, he was right in his assessment. She’d sustained a head injury. The medics didn’t know how bad. All they knew was that she was now unconscious and they needed to protect her airway, so they intubated her.

Seeing her like this... Jay rarely ever felt this way, but he was scared. He didn’t realize he was crying. Adam returned, having lost the suspect and Hailey’s informant. 

He found Jay standing over the medics working on the blonde, and made his way over. Adam always knew Hailey had feelings for Jay, and vice versa. He just hoped he had a chance, that she would be the one. But he should’ve seen it coming, the moment Hailey came to him after Jay was shot a year ago. He realized that he and the blonde detective would never work out. He was exactly what he knew he was going to be. It was crystal clear, that Jay and Hailey were meant to be. So he respected that. He just wished it was him.

“Hey, hey man. You’re okay. she’s gonna be okay.”Adam placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“I… I can’t lose her Adam,” Jay stammered.

Adam nodded. Jay rarely addressed him by his first name. “I know. She’ll be okay, she’s tough. You should ride with her. I got your truck, don’t worry.”

Jay wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. “Thanks bro,”

“You bet. I’ll let Voight know what happened and where you are.”

* * *

The ambulance ride felt like the longest ride of his life. Though med was realistically only fifteen minutes away, it felt like forever. He just sat there, holding her hand, as the medics worked to save her life and stabilize her. 

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Jay’s brother greeted him at the door, taking over for one of the medics as he began assessing the blonde detective.

“Jay! What happened?” Will asked, checking Hailey’s heartbeat.

“I don’t know man, we were working the case, following a suspect. She was riding with an informant and they ended up getting into an accident and a shootout, Will, she was shot!”

“Jay, don’t worry. She’ll be under the best care, trust me. But you gotta let go, let the nurses and the other doctors do their thing.”

As much as he didn’t want to let go of her hand, he knew he had to.

“Will, I… I love her.”

The redhead nodded. “I know Jay. I know. Get cleaned up, I’ll come back to check on you.”

With that, he whisked off with the rest of the nurses to bring her into the OR.

Jay stood there, watching everything happen as if it were in slow motion. 

It was that moment he realized he couldn’t live without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the last three chapters have involved Hailey getting shot / stabbed and some kind of visit to the hospital, but I'm seriously getting stumped with whumpy ideas! Please leave comments or prompts, I'd love to go off those as well!


	4. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey is sent undercover to an illegal fight club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t been able to get this idea out of my head and I just had to write it. Points to you if you know what other TV show this is inspired by! (Hint: it was a CW show)
> 
> Also yes. I’m back. Needed more Hailey whump in my life because I’m a Hailey-stanning hoe and I ain’t sorry about it. But also I needed to balance out all the Jay whump on the show (not that I don’t love it, I’m just over dudes being hurt all the time, and when a girl is hurt it ends up being terribly written on TV, ya feel?)
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for riding along with me! I’ve got a ton of stuff coming your way so don’t you worry!

The force of the younger girl’s punch threw the blonde onto the ground. There was an audible crack from the impact of her opponent’s fist, and Hailey just knew she’d busted her nose. The detective tried getting back up but before she could even do that, her opponent had forcefully slammed her onto her back. With her arms laid out on both sides of her body, she was defenceless.

Hailey was outmatched. By a damn seventeen year old.

The blonde received an elbow to her face, followed my a series of quick punches and jabs, alternating sides.

In underground fighting there was no tapping out. You’d fight until one is completely unconscious. Or worse, dead. And in this case, it certainly seemed like the latter was about to happen because her opponent was fucking ruthless.

Hailey couldn’t see out of her left eye. She felt the warm substance flowing from an open gash along her eyebrow down the side of her face. Her eye was swelling up and the rusty taste of blood was in her mouth. 

Before her opponent could slam her fist into her face again, Hailey quickly maneuvered her body to avoid the punch, grabbing her opponent’s arms to move herself away from her hold. She’d been fighting this same girl for the last seven minutes, and neither of them had let up. It was a fight to the death — there was no time limit.

No matter how hard she was fighting to stay alive, she could feel herself was slowing down. The adrenaline was wearing off, she was exhausted, her body was aching, and her face felt like it was on fire. The amount of punches and kicks she’d taken to her face alone was brutal. All she could taste and smell was the tang of her own blood.

_ Why the fuck did I agree to this again? _

Loud booms and cheers were coming from the people around, forming a human ring. Men and women, both chanting and cheering their favoured fighter on. There was nowhere she could run. She had to fight her way out.

The crowd had their favourite, and it definitely was not her. The fight ring was rigged.

Quickly grabbing her opponent’s arm as she came back up, she swivelled around, placing her in a chokehold. Forcing her down, Hailey wrapped her legs around her opponent, getting a tighter grip on her. She could hear the crowd booing, but she didn’t care. She just needed this to be over.

Just when she thought her opponent was about to tap out, she heard people bursting through the doors.

“Chicago PD! Don’t move!”

_ Oh thank God they’re here . _

What she didn’t realize was that someone from the crowd had slipped a knife into her opponent’s hands while everyone was scrambling. Out of nowhere, Hailey suddenly felt a sharp object lodge itself into her side. She shouted out in pain, quickly kicking her opponent away. Her hands gravitated towards the fresh wound, blood seeping through her fingers.

“Hailey? Hailey!”

Jay quickly ran towards her, knocking Hailey’s opponent down, slapping the knife away from her hands. He placed handcuffs on the opponent that had just stabbed his partner. Ruzek ran over, grabbing the handcuffed fighter. 

Jay made his way towards the blonde lying on the ground.

“Shit! Hailey, what have you gotten yourself into?” He placed his hands over her wound.

“Oh you know, when UC turns into UFC. Just another Tuesday,” she breathed. Even badly injured, her sense of humour was still there.

“God Hailey, you’re losing a lot of blood. Just hang on, okay? Medics will be here in a minute, just keep talking to me.”

She nodded.

Her vision was swimming, and she was losing consciousness, but she felt slightly comforted knowing she was safe in her partner’s arms.

“Jay, I - I’m so tired,” she slurred.

“No, no, no, Hailey hold on. The medics are right here okay? They’re right here. Stay awake. Keep breathing,”

“Okay,” she breathed, as her vision went dark. 


End file.
